Looking back on today
by dis name is original nd u knw it
Summary: JinxKF.A bit short,but I hope you like it.My first songficoneshot!Wish me luck,and review!


A/N:Hey people,it's been a long time since I last wrote here right?For readers of "Back to the Future" (If there are any,  
sorry if I haven't updated for so long!I just have the dreaded disease that is known as "writer's block".Anyway,here is a oneshot of Jinx and KidFlash,'cause I felt inspired by all those Jinx/KF supporters out there!Plus,the numerous oneshots helped.

(Disclaimer:Its obvious I don't own the Teen Titans right?Or I wouldn't be axing season six growlsAnd I would have made another episode of Jinx/KF!But,that's only me.I also do NOT own the Ataris)

LOOKING BACK ON TODAY -Written by:UknwUloveChopstix

At Paris,in the middle of the night.  
All is quiet in the city,strangely enough,and the city was beautiful and serene as a figure looked out over the observation deck of the famous monument,the Eiffel Tower.

'Paris...the city of lights.'thought KidFlash,flaming hair rustling in the breeze.He was in a thoughtful mood that night,which was,you must admit,rather rare.

'And of love.'

Realizing his last thought,his blue eyes widened.He shook himself out of his thoughts,and shivered in the cold night air.

Shifting positions,he leaned against the rail and looked up at the night sky.Thoughts wandering,he remembered a song he listened to long before.

"I called you from Paris to tell you that I wrote our names on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower..."

Suprised,he glanced over at a small metal part of the tower.

"KF/JINX"

"What the heck?" he gasped.Shrugging off the suprising coincidence,he smiled to himself and tried to think.

"Why on earth did you give Jinx those roses?"a small voice whispered inside of him.  
KidFlash frowned.

"I don't know ...'cause she seemed different...she can do so much more if she tried.and..she isn't all that bad.."

"That still didn't answer the question."whispered the mystery voice.

He was suprised and blushed.Tossing that last thought away,he remembered the lyrics of the song,as the memory of a guitar washed over him.

"Remember those nights,  
playing "Summer wind" on the juke box of the bar we used to go.  
We made out in the bathroom and you walked me to my house,  
I tried to convince you not to go home."

At this,his cheeks turned as red as his outfit,but he still went on.But he couldn't remember the chorus.

"Dang"he thought.'Why the heck do I want to remember this song so bad?'He thought about it,and couldn't come up with anything,so he decidedly sang the rest of the song softly,hands imitating the guitar.

"1st of November,  
I was thinking of what to say when I could call.  
Please come over to my house, cuz you're the one for me.  
We'll drink cheap wine and watch more shooting stars.

Remember our first apartment?  
Our couch was never big enough for two.  
Still, we'd fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up on the floor.  
Now looking back it was made for me and you..."

He paused.'Not as if I've ever had an apartment.'

"HEY!"

KidFlash was shaken from his thoughts.He looked down at an old,probably drunk,man,at the very bottom of the tower,waving frantically at him.

"What'chu doing up there?Its five in the morning,and theres a hoooligan in his pyjamas at the top of the tower!Now I've seen everything!"

KF nodded,and grinned ,flashing a thumbs-up.At this,the french man swore in some VERY colourful french words,and wandered off,staggering slightly.

He got up,and smiled.

A few miles away,in a run-down apartment,our friend,the french man entered his apartment,which had a view of the Eiffel tower.He decided to check if the hooligan was still there.

Blinking,the old man rubbed his eyes.There had been a red and orange flash coming from the tower.Now it was gone.

"Must be drinking too much."he murmured,and taking another swig from a bottle nearby,he staggered to his couch and fell asleep.

Outside his window,KidFlash zoomed past,hair rustling in the wind,eyes bright and shiny.And a rose in his hand.

XoXoXoXoX Jump City

"Ugh,so cold." muttered Jinx,hugging herself tightly.Glancing at a nearby shop,she noted that it was a COAT shop of all places,AND it was closed.She smacked herself on the forehead,her pigtails shaking.

"DUH,of course its closed.Must be four in the morning!"

Feeling normal again,she walked along,but soon it was replaced with a feeling of sadness and loneliness.Her feline eyes darted back and forth to the coat shop.

"Would it be so bad to get it?"she thought,laying her hand on the shop window.There,a fur coat ensemble stood,  
BECKONING at her.Standing there,a familiar face swam in front of her.Flaming red hair.Bright,blue eyes,always laughing.His smile..

"GAAH!"She said,running away from the shop.Her footsteps were the only things she could hear as she ran into an alley.

'This is where I DESERVE to be.'whispered Jinx,a tear welling up in her eye.She winked it away,and tried to resolve herself.

She had given it all up.Her future,her Hive friends,the Brotherhood..

All for him.

"Where is he?"she said to the night air.Suddenly,a bright orange streak flew past her,blowing her pink hair and her skirt up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"she screamed,lunging at her skirt."If only you would stop doing that!"

KidFlash stood there,grinning happily at her."Here I am!" he said,winking.

Jinx glared at him accusingly,yet she couldn't stop a small smile tugging at her face.He saw this,and encouraged,  
he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I saw you in front of the coat shop.Good job!Must be rubbing off ya eh?"he said,nudging her playfully.She was suprised.She hoped he hadn't seen her crying.

"So..wanna go for a walk?"he said softly,smiling at her.Her eyes softened a bit.

"He's so sweet sometimes.."she thought,as she nodded and walked.

The two walked along for a short way.KF was just looking up at the stars..when Jinx started giggling.

"What's so funny?"he said,stopping,eyebrows cocked in curiousity.

"Mmph..KidFlash.The fastest kid on earth!WALKING!With a VILLAIN!Ironic."she replied,giggling.

He grinned evilly."Oh yeah?"he said,grabbing her hand."Let's GO!"

Jinx's giggles stopped and she screamed."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was running along,carrying Jinx in his arms.Looking around fearfully,Jinx glanced up at KidFlash,eyes squinted in laughter and determination,eyebrows furrowed in sweat,and noticing her he ran even faster.Buildings flashed past,and Jinx lost track of everything.She didn't know where they were or where they were going as houses,offices,empty land,  
and even lakes went by.At one point,she noticed they were even running on water!

"We're here."said KF,putting Jinx down.She stood there for a bit,and collapsed.

"Hey!Careful.."he murmured,helping Jinx up.He led her to a small,secluded area,under a tree.They were somewhere in a park,and their spot looked over a lake with the moon.It was perfect.

Finally noticing her surroundings,she jumped from his grip.

"Who do you think you are,taking me here?"she said accusingly,glaring at him.He laughed calmly.

"Just wanted to show you my favourite spot.No harm eh?"he laughed,laying down on the grass."Sit down!Be comfortable.  
Can I get you anything to drink?"

Jinx was not amused,but she sat down anyway."No."

"Ok then."

Again,the two were in silence,KidFlash looking around thoughtfully,while Jinx gaped at his audacity.

"Why?"

Suprised,he jumped and looked around at her.She was sitting there,eyes questioning.

"'Cause you could be so much better,Jinx.You just have to try."

Eyes downcast,Jinx looked down at the grass.It seemed so interesting now.'The gardener does a good job.'she thought.

Suddenly,he sat up and rustled around.And produced a single rose.

"This is for you."he said,holding out the rose to her.She smiled a little,and took it."Thanks."

Her eyes widened as she noticed how close she and KidFlash had come.Their noses were practically touching.His eyes were calm as he smiled gently at her.She gaped at him.

Suddenly,he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.In that single moment,everything was perfect.

She drew back suddenly,and sighed.He looked concerned and a little bit scared.

"I'm sorry."she whispered,turning away.A single tear fell down her cheek.She felt the warm touch of a hand on hers.

"Look...I should be sorry.I shouldn't have kissed you like that.You may not even like me,and that's ok..as long as you're happy."

He stopped abruptly as Jinx put her finger to his lips.Slowly she whispered "Tell me why."

He sighed.

"I ...love you because..well I don't know..I don't care if you're a villain or something...you're cool,you're different,you're...beautiful."At this Jinx blushed and smiled.He continued "You have so much in store for you.  
you just have to make the choice to find it.And...I think we balance each other out!Light and dark..Night and day.  
You need both.And..and.."

"You..love me?"she asked,eyes downcast

He nodded slowly."But if you don't love me I suppose I could stop following you everywhere,I mean I look like a stalker plus-"

Jinx placed her lips on his as she kissed him senseless,pink static playing off his hair as his wide eyes slowly closed and he finally remembered the chorus to the song.

"If only I had more time, I'd take you where you wanted to go.  
Japan is really nice this time of year.  
If only I had one wish, I'd want a million trillion lifetimes that I could spend with you...

Fall in love with you again and again..."

'Looking Back on Today..by the Ataris.I should remember that'he thought as he pulled Jinx closer.Above,the stars shone down,and smiled.

A/n:Well how did you like that?My first oneshot people,and I worked on it!Sorry if its rather crude,BUT it IS my first!  
Well,keep us writers going,REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW:3 Jinx/Flash:a couple I won't forget. 


End file.
